farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Holly Pepper
|status = Alive |ages = 30s |affiliations = *Member, Project at Eden's Gate |relationships = *Unnamed husband (estranged) *Charlie (former girlfriend) *Will Boyd (former friend) *John Seed (former lover) ✝ |appearances = *Far Cry Absolution *Far Cry 5 (mentioned) |gender = Female }} Overview History Holly is a pragmatic but devoted member of the Project at Eden's Gate. She appears to work often in the mess hall in the cult's compound, and by her admission sleeps with John Seed "from time to time." She is confident that her life in the cult is better than outside of it, but does question the increasingly aggressive behavior of the Project against the citizens of Hope County. She had been previously married to an abusive husband prior to joining the Project, and it is speculated she may have killed him. ''Far Cry Absolution Holly brings Will Boyd a meal after he returns from tracking an escapee for John. There, she admires him and speaks briefly with him on the state of the Project. Though devoted to the dogma of Joseph Seed, she admits that Bliss is a problem for members her age and even younger, and that "''the shit they're cult pulling on these farmers out here, on people we used to know, it's shameful." She also confesses that in sleeping with John, he sometimes tells her things she probably should not be privy to-- and which she often does not entirely understand--regarding how the cult actually works.Far Cry Absolution, by Urban Waite, pgs. 130-133. She appears again later to bring Will back to Fall's End from the compound, and the two discuss the cult further before a campfire. Holly says that she's 'waiting up for John' and Will asks her if she becomes lonely sometimes. She replies that "it helps to have someone," to keep the mind from wandering. The next morning, she brings Will fresh clothing, and confirms that the Kershaws, a family thought to be violently taken by the cult for their farmland, are in fact with the cult. Likewise, Holly informs Will--who is an infrequent visitor to the compound--that the Project is growing in strength and that outsiders have begun to come to them for protection, financial assistance, etc. She tells Will that he should not be a stranger at the Father's services, and notes that she worries for him and is trying to help him. Furthermore, she tells Will that John has asked her to look after him after the death of his previous watcher. In her opinion, Will must make an effort within the Project as she is, as she knows "who butters her bread." Will informs her he won't be sleeping with John as an effort to fit in better, and she responds that while she doesn't agree with all the cult does she truly believes in their message and he must make a better impression or be left behind. Following this she returns to the compound.Far Cry Absolution, by Urban Waite, pgs. 145-147, 154-162. Later on, Holly helps to muster the cultists against him when Will attempts to break out of the Eden's Gate compound. She also returns to Will's cabin to watch out for any attempts on his part to come back. Trivia In the Far Cry 5 video game, an NPC states "I remember a girl named Holly used to live here with her girlfriend Charlie. They were the first people I knew to join Eden's Gate".Hopy County Radio Tumblr post References Category:Far Cry Absolution Category:Novels Category:Female Characters